Talk:I'll Be Missing You/@comment-3575890-20141203082453
Okay...WOW! That episode was amazing. Between Maya's PTSD and Frankie's (JUSTIFIED) concern for her brother's mental state, this felt like old school Degrassi. Actual issue-driven plots. *Hunter may very well be the most unique, interesting character this show has ever introduced. I laugh just looking back on how I once thought Eli was so dark and macabre in his debut season because this kid makes that Eli look pretty damn wholesome and stable in comparison. Hunter is a walking, talking red flag. He has repressed aggression to a frightening degree, an alarming sense of megalomania, is already exhibiting the beginnings of antisocial personality disorder, and is clearly living in a state of hyperreality. I actually get the vibe that he COULD be legitimately dangerous, and I think it was way too dismissive of Winston to ignore the brutal nature of Hunter's personalized comic just because in the end it turned out to be a depiction of his desire to rescue a girl he likes from some bitchy cheerleaders. Yeah, okay, fair enough, but can we focus on HOW he - in this fantasy world of his - wishes to deal with those cheerleaders? While his comic highlights some very positive personality traits such as a strong sense of justice, compassion for the defenceless, and an urge to be heroic, rather unveils quite the delusional vigilante-complex, but that's for another discussion it also hints at something undoubtedly sinister - even sadistic - in that head of his and I have never been more intrigued. No question about it; Hunter is stuck in a very warped headspace, and is even more troubled than his older brother. Given his upbringing and dysfunctional family environment though, it shouldn't be a surprise to anyone. This season is going to be his. I can feel it in my bones. And he's going to be taken to extremes of which the faint of heart cant begin to fathom. This kid, shrouded in mystery and ambiguity, holds the potential to revolutionize this show to it's former greatness. I cannot WAIT to see more of him! *Between two loose cannons for brothers, Frankie is clearly the designated stable one of her family, and thank god for that because when the shit hits the fan from either sides, the both of them are going to need her. But can they rely on her? I would say after tonight, absolutely! This episode really made me appreciate Frankie significantly more than I did before. It's no secret that I have always loved her, but between her standing up to Zoe last week and snubbing Shay and Lola to instead sit with a girl they had been treating like their punching bag whilst also discreetly playing matchmaker for her brother in the process, she has certainly won many points with me this season compared to last. *Shay and Lola were both straight up bitches in this episode, but I was a teenage girl once too, and though I never resorted to bullying, I do remember being in a position of peer pressure in which I would witness my friends being bitches to other girls and not doing a damn thing about it. With Shay, I very much get the vibe of this being the case. While the both of them partook in the bullying, just going on the kind of person Shay usually carries herself as AND her bio that suggests a significantly different personality from the ugly side we saw of her tonight, I am inclined to think that Lola is the instigator here and Shay is just going along with it out of peer pressure. Lola strikes me as being inherently catty and mean. Shay does not. So while I hate how she behaved tonight, she's far from in my bad books. I have confidence that she will step up her game and impress me the way Frankie continually does with each instance that she initially messes up. *Jackogen. Blech. I don't care. I really don't. Jack doesn't exist outside of Imogen, which is ironic as fuck considering she is a self-proclaimed practitioner of polyamory. Regardless of what she claims to feel for Imogen, I'm not going to hold my breath. She's not promising Imogen monogamy because she wants a monogamous relationship with Imogen, but because she feels obligated to appease Imogen's wishes in order to hold onto Imogen and this is the worst possible thing in so many ways because 1) it's not HER OWN decision, and 2) Imogen is EXACTLY the same way always bending to the will of her love interests in order to keep them from leaving her, which brings me to my next point - holy shit am I tired of this same song and dance of Imogen constantly succumbing to what her love interests want and just being so fucking desperate, codependent, and needy in every one of her relationships. Why these issues of hers have STILL yet to be canonically addressed is BEYOND ME. At this point, I refuse to ship Imogen with anyone until she can get herself together and particularly stop throwing herself at the mercy of every person she has a crush on. *Tristan is a piece of shit. I've already unleashed my rant about his disgusting display of insensitivity towards Maya in this episode though, so I will leave it at that. *From the perspective of somebody that KNOWS what Maya is going through, I can understand why it may seem like Miles is being an insensitive asshole, but the thing is - he doesn't have that insight that we do. He has NO IDEA that she is plagued with thoughts and nightmares of him killing himself, or that her sporadic, unstable behavior is actually a late emergence of PTSD after a traumatizing ordeal. No, between hacking into his Facebook and then breaking into his house, she's simply looking like the stereotypical crazy ex-girlfriend. From his point of view, who wouldn't be alarmed and upset? *And finally - Maya. Oh, Maya.